


An Hour to Ourselves

by Rhythmloid



Series: Bloodborne Collection [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Quickies, Smut, alfred is a sub, cockblock, i mean you really cant write him any other way, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: You and Alfred finally have an hour to yourselves to do whatever you want~! So obviously youre going to get down and dirty when no one is looking.





	An Hour to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have never written anything for Bloodborne so here is a quickie about Alfred.

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” You asked, your back against the wall in the Church’s library.

“I’m positive.” Alfred pushed the door closed behind him. You two have been together for quite some time. Even with the beast scrounge destroying Yharnam you two managed to fall in love anyway. Your relationship had to be kept a secret, however. Both of you were supposed to be chaste and keep to your duties. If someone found out about two members of the Executioners were fornicating in a library you would be burned at the stake. Not literally, but you’d both be in big trouble for shirking your duties as upstanding members.

You bit your lower lip and looked at the door. Yup, it was closed. You two had about an hour to do whatever you wanted! Finally, some time you two could spend alone! Since you finished your work early and Alfred put his off until tomorrow, you two could mess around as much as you wanted. 

You heard a low growl come from him and felt his hands rest on your lower back. To hell with it, you could be as loud as you wanted to be if you so desired, but maybe not recommended... You placed your gloved finger under his chin and kissed his lips. You could hear the shock in his voice as he kissed you back. He loved it when you took charge. 

You traced the outline of his lips with your tongue, begging him to let you in. He happily obliged and you slipped your tongue inside his mouth. 

You pulled away from him, grinning. You took his hand and grazed it over your thigh, placing it higher and higher until finally, he noticed it. 

“Oops~” you said in a sultry tone. “I forgot to put on bloomers~” You did that on purpose. For most of the day, it felt a bit strange feeling a bit more air down there than usual but it was all worth it to see the look on his face. His cheeks were red but he had a fiery hunger in his eyes. Alfred slipped his hand under your skirt and pressed against your wet lips. You had been waiting all day for him and he could tell. 

Alfred sunk to his knees and looked up at you. His pretty green eyes stared directly into yours. You lifted up your skirt, exposing your needy pussy.

“Go on. You know what to do.” 

Alfred happily obliged and pressed his tongue against your quivering pussy. So warm and soft… he hungrily lapped at your wet lips, pressing his thumb against your clit. He rubbed back and forth. Hitting that spot never failed to send a shiver through your body. You couldn’t help but buck your hips into his mouth. It only fueled him more. 

Alfred pushed your hand away and replaced it with his own hand. His thumb swirled around your clit, making you moan embarrassingly loud. You slid down against the wall a bit, bucking your hips against his lips.

“Good boy,” you cooed. “Very- Ah~! V-very good boy~!” You ran your fingers in his fluffy blonde hair, tightening your grip whenever he that spot with his fingers. He felt his heart swell. He loved being praised. Whether it was from you, Master Logarius, or anyone else. He couldn’t help but feel so prideful. 

Soon enough you begin to feel yourself twitch and before you could say anything you came. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your vision went white. Alfred didn’t seem to mind you cumming on him. It just let him know he was doing his job right. Your legs felt like jelly once he was done with you.

He stood up, licking your juices from his lips and gave you a proud grin. He wrapped his arms around your lower waist, dipping you down and passionately kissing you. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue. Alfred’s hands moved lower. His fingers were intertwined with your waistband. Alfred slowly dragged your skirt down and exposed your bare bottom.

Just as your skirt hit the floor, the door swung open as the two of you embraced each other. You both swung your heads around to see a fellow executioner stare at you in awe and embarrassment. The poor soul had walked in on the two of you in the middle of heavy petting.

“I- I uh…. I-I’ll leave you two alone…” He stuttered. He slowly shut the door and excused himself. You two were definitely in trouble.


End file.
